Piwi
Piwi is an French channel for children aged 2 to 5. It was first launched in December 3, 2003, and it was broadcasted in Paris, France. Characters Main Characters * Soleil, a 3-year-old female piwi with bright yellow body and amber rays. * Gourmand, a 6-year-old male piwi with amber body and bright green bubbles. * Étoile, a 6-year-old female piwi with magenta body and bright yellow feathers. * Radar, an 8-year-old male piwi with violet body and crimson satellites. * Ventouse, a 7-year-old female piwi with bright green body and crimson suction cups. * Resort, a 9-year-old female piwi with crimson body and indigo springs. * Peinture, a 5-year-old male piwi with turquoise body and bright yellow spray tanks. Minor Characters * Béthanie, a 4-year-old girl with blonde hair with two pigtails and a magenta t-shirt. * Billy, a 4-year-old boy with black hair and a bright yellow t-shirt with amber short sleeves. * Éloïse, a 4-year-old girl with brown hair and a bright green t-shirt. * Joël, a 4-year-old boy with brown hair and a violet t-shirt. * Alice, a 4-year-old girl with black hair and a turquoise t-shirt. * Samantha, a 4-year-old girl with red hair with a ponytail and an amber t-shirt. * Willy, a 4-year-old boy with brown hair and a white t-shirt with turquoise short sleeves. * Maïa, a young girl who loves to have fun and play with her cute little pals. * Mimik, a young girl who loves to dance along and exercise with her pals. * Mécha Boum, a group of robotic rangers that they're super villains. * Petits Gélatos, a group of flavored toddlers that they're lil' cuties. Current Programming Programs from 2005 to 2010 * Le Nidouille * Dougie in Disguise * In The Night Garden * Barbapapa * Meg and Mog * Les Petits Fantômes * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Bo on the Go! * The Mighty Jungle * Animal Mechanicals * Big Barn Farm * Dive Olly Dive! * Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures * Trotro * Big & Small * Hamtaro * The Backyardigans * Toopy and Binoo * Panshel * Elliot Moose * George Shrinks * Franny's Feet * Waybuloo * Noonbory and the Super 7 * Missy Mila * My Little Pony G3.5 * Move with Mimik! * Au Pays des Signes Former Programming Programs from 2003 to 2006 * The VeggieTales Show * Kipper * Snailympics * Toy Castle * Binomes * The Koala Brothers * Funny Little Bugs * The Save-Ums! * Paz * Barbapapa Around the World * Nepos Napos * Toddworld * The Glo Friends * Bonne nuit les petits * LazyTown * 5, rue Sésame * Elmo's World * Bear in the Big Blue House * Rolie Polie Olie * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * My Little Pony G3 * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * Funny Animals * Wizz avec Méli et Mélo * The World of Piwi! * Draw with Piwi! * Travel with Piwi! * Move and Play with Piwi! * The Story of Piwi! Distribution Voice Actors * Naïke Fauveau : Soleil, Béthanie * Brigitte Guedj : Gourmand, Billy * Caroline Combes : Étoile, Éloïse * Valérie Lecot : Radar, Joël * Fily Keita : Ventouse, Alice * Sauvane Delanoë : Resort, Samantha * Blanche Ravalec : Peinture, Willy * Magali Barney : Mécha Boum * Lara Saarbach : Petits Gélatos Performers * Nathalie Hougay : Mimik 3D Animation Styles Alias|Wavefront Maya Animation Style * Alias|Wavefront Maya Animation was released by EnSky Studios on December 3, 2003. The first animation of this scene has inflatable bubbles and colorful skies. The characters are formerly animesque while they're showing their really cute smile. Alias Maya Style * Alias Maya Animation was released by Image-In on December 20, 2005. The second and current animation has a new background type of scene. The characters are now currently better than ever while they're showing their new and really cute smile. Category:Channels Category:Channels in France Category:Canal+ Category:TPS Category:Canalsat Category:EnSky Studios Category:DKP Effects, Inc. Category:Canal Satellite Category:Wanadoo Category:Orange S.A. Category:Image-In Category:Alias Maya Category:Alias Wavefront Maya Category:European 3D animated television series Category:Preschool education television series